


who wins the bet?

by myrnin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, also weird movies, awkward teenagers, this is just a silly little drabble to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi walks in on Tsukki watching something. Unconventional. He's intrigued and Tsukki is mostly embarassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who wins the bet?

Yamaguchi had been standing and knocking at Tsukki’s door for over two minutes now and he was growing more and more concerned. Him and the blonde had agreed to meet up today to study for the upcoming math test. Obviously he wasn’t expecting to get any actual studying done, not counting the first 10 minutes when Tsukishima would try to explain some math problem to him and then get bored and suggest just watching a movie because “Oh my God, I can literally feel my brain cells dying”. That’s usually how it ended anyway, but Yamaguchi wasn’t so sure now. Maybe because they had started dating not so long ago, things would change a little? Tadashi wasn’t expecting any grand changes – Tsukki was never one for bold moves and despite his cool exterior, he got flustered fairly easily. Maybe they could hold hands or do something else that had subtle romantic undertones but didn’t cause Tsukishima to combust with embarrassment.

Anyway, since the two minutes turned into three minutes and there was still no response despite Yamaguchi’s insistent knocking, he decided to use the key that he knew was hidden under the doormat. He didn’t really like using it, since it felt a bit like intruding but this was an Emergency™. Tsukishima always answered the door on time, so obviously something was up. The boy opened the door slowly and glanced around the house. All the lights were turned off and it was seemingly quiet. Despite the attempts to ward off his anxiety, he started thinking that Tsukishima had simply forgotten and just went out. He wouldn’t do that, would he? They were just talking about it in school. Maybe he mixed up the hours? Maybe he… No, never mind. It’s a better idea to look around the house before worrying himself to death. He might’ve just fallen asleep or something. Yeah, that seemed like a plausible explanation.

He slowly went up the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaking steps. He wasn’t even sure why he was being this sneaky, it just seemed appropriate to the atmosphere, you know? Quiet house, lights turned off, the perfect atmosphere for being sneaky, to be honest. Anyway, after arriving at Tsukki’s door, he took a deep breath and quietly entered the room. He quickly spotted the boy sitting in front of his computer with headphones on. Ah, that would explain why he hadn’t heard him knock. He really needn’t have worried. Of course he wouldn’t forget about their meeting.

Now that his anxiety calmed down, a plan formed in his head. Kei was never really frightened by jumpscares in horror movies and stuff like that and he usually made fun of Yamaguchi for covering his eyes and hiding in Tsukki’s shoulder. However maybe this time he’d be able to gouge out some reaction from him. Tadashi walked up on his tiptoes behind Tsukki, intending to scare him. He really didn’t expect much – maybe a flinch and an annoyed huff. But when he tapped his shoulder, he received a much different reaction. Tsukishima jumped up in his seat and produced what could arguably count as the loudest shriek ever known to humanity. He ripped off his headphones in the process, closed his laptop and looked around terrified before spotting Tadashi standing behind him with a scared expression.

“Um,” the freckled boy started with a shaking voice “are you feeling alright Tsukki? You kind of just had a mini heart attack there…”

He didn’t receive much of a response at first, since Tsukishima was still just looking at him with a slight tint of fear in his eyes. His reaction had Tadashi wondering. Was he watching some kind of weird ass porn that he was this terrified of someone catching him? It’s not like he’d be embarrassed about watching some dinosaur documentary, Yamaguchi has known about that obsession since they were kids. So what was it? Volleyball videos? Weird kinky shit? He was just about to start gathering courage to ask him the question, when Tsukishima’s brain finally unfroze and started working again. Just as Yamaguchi had expected at first, he huffed with annoyance and furrowed his brows.

“You should’ve knocked first, you know…” he murmured and looked off to the side, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Now this had Tadashi even more interested in what Tsukki had been doing before he came in.

“I did knock, for three minutes straight. It seems you were too absorbed in that… thing you were watching to hear me. Must have been really fascinating, huh?” Yamaguchi squinted his eyes and leaned in, very clearly sending a message that he needed to know what the boy had been up to.

“Oh, I was looking at. Um. Math formulas. For the test,” the blonde was now wriggling in his seat, looking more and more uncomfortable.

“Wow Tsukki, that totally explains your reaction! Maybe I should have a look at them as well?” Tadashi asked, grinning and moving slightly towards the laptop. He was a bit surprised when Tsukki didn’t really try to stop him – he was just looking at the ground with a mortified look on his face. That definitely counted as Unusual Tsukki Behaviour™.

Yamaguchi opened the laptop and as he was waiting for it to boot up, his mind was racing with the possibilities. Whatever it was, it was bound to be… wait, what? Tadashi blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He blinked again and then turned around to find Kei hiding his face in his hands. You could see his ears were red.

“You were watching… a Barbie movie? Barbie and the? Diamond Castle?” Tadashi questioned, the disbelief quite clear in his voice.

“Just don’t say anything, Yamaguchi, I swear to God. Don’t even comment on this,” he muttered into his hands, not really daring to look up. He didn’t have to wait long before he started hearing the strangled giggle that the boy was very clearly trying to hold in. Kei slowly looked up to see Tadashi holding a hand over his mouth and shaking silently with little tears in his eyes.

“Yamaguchi, I swear on the Holy Lord if I hear one laugh out of you, I am leaving this room,” as hard as Tsukki tried to sound threatening, it was hard to be scared of someone who’s face was red as a tomato due to embarrassment.

“Oh my God… this is literally the best thing I’ve seen ever since I saw Kageyama arguing with the vending machine. Why would you even watch this? Do you watch them regularly? Is this like a thing for you? Your secret identity?” Yamaguchi was honestly just talking as much as he could so he wouldn’t lose it and start laughing in Tsukki’s face. He didn’t want to offend him, it was just. Hm. Honestly quite unusual. I mean, if you looked at Tsukki, would you be able to guess he watches Barbie movies in secret? Yeah, I didn’t think so.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi, this was just an accident. I just… remembered they exist and I thought I could… watch one maybe… It’s not that funny,” he huffed again and crossed his arms while pouting. That just made Tadashi want to laugh even more but he bravely kept it in. After a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down enough to trust himself to be able to speak without bursting into laughter.

“Well, is the movie interesting? How’s the plot?” Yamaguchi wiggled his eyebrows, now grinning brightly and leaning closer to Tsukki. “Maybe I should watch it with you and see what’s got you so interested, yeah?” He smiled even wider, trying to not make it sound like he was teasing him. Obviously he wasn’t burning with the desire to watch an old Barbie movie but well. If Tsukki is watching it, he can do it as well, right? Nothing wrong with two boyfriends watching a kid’s movie.

“It isn’t even interesting… You can tell what’s going to happen right away…” Kei muttered and looked away.

“Haha, are you willing to bet on who can guess the whole plot by the first five minutes?” Tadashi sat down next to Tsukki, already settling in and looking ready to start watching the thing.

“That’s ridiculous… What would the loser have to do though?” Tsukishima looked suspiciously at Yamaguchi, not really believing that he was very much willing to watch a goddamn Barbie movie with him. “Hypothetically, of course,” he quickly added, fixing his glasses.

“Ohh, uh, we can figure that out later. So, is the bet on? Wanna see who can guess the whole plot of the movie? My take on it is that, hm, everything will magically be fixed with the power of music, friendship and puppies. What about you?” Yamaguchi was clearly quite excited about the whole thing, scooting closer to his boyfriend, excitement lighting up his eyes.  
“I have a similar take on this, minus the puppies. I think it will be kittens,” Tsukki swivelled around in his chair and turned the movie back on, all the previous embarrassment gone now that Tadashi had suggested a bet.

~*~

“Ha! I knew it would be puppies!” Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima, obviously delighted at his victory. The boy just crossed his arms and pouted.

“Yeah, whatever. I guess that makes me the loser or something?” he questioned cautiously, squinting his eyes with suspicion.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we didn’t really figure out what the punishment for that would be. I’ll think about it in school! Maybe I’ll make you give me your math homework or something equally devious as that!”

“Wow Yamaguchi, this movie really awakened the devil in you, huh…” the blonde rolled his eyes, before realising what hour it already was. Even though the movie barely lasted an hour, they did pause it multiple times to talk about what exactly was happening. He supposed that’s how the early evening magically turned into almost midnight. “Hey, shouldn’t you sort of be going home now?”

“Oh fudge sticks,” Yamaguchi looked at the clock and quickly started to gather his things, frantically praying that his parents didn’t notice his absence at home. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Tsukki!”

“Yeah, I’ll walk you to the door.”

The two boys walked downstairs, chatting about everything but the fact that they just watched a Barbie movie together, and even had a very serious discussion about it. Seemed like they both just decided to gracefully never mention it again.

Right as Tadashi was about to leave, he hesitated a little bit and looked up at Tsukki with a very tiny blush on his face. Instead of talking, he just started wriggling around and looking at the boy with an expectant expression, apparently trying to send some secret message with his look.

“Uhhh. Is there something you wanna say?”

“Maybe. I mean. Yes. I do. Wanna say a thing. To your face.” Yamaguchi was stuttering now, obviously trying to gather up courage for something. Tsukishima just stood there awkwardly, not really putting much effort into trying to figure out what the boy’s behaviour meant.

“I think. I thought of the, uh. Punishment for losing. The bet. You know,” he was still struggling with words, looking more and more panicked.

“Yes… What is it?” Kei took pity on him and decided to goad him on into saying what he wanted.

“Uh. Maybe you could? Give me a goodnight kiss or something…” the last part was spoken as quickly and quietly as possible, with Yamaguchi looking off to the side looking extremely embarrassed.

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to stand frozen in place. He could feel his cheeks burning but he didn’t want to show just how flustered this romance stuff made him. The boy tried to play it cool by shrugging his shoulders to show how much this was not a big deal but he wasn’t really sure it worked. He could feel Tadashi’s gaze on him as well as the nervousness radiating off of the freckled boy.

Deciding to end the awkward silence, he grabbed Yamaguchi by the shoulders and firmly pressed his lips against the other boy’s. He was sure that this was not, in fact, how romantic kisses should be. He was also sure that even though he started it off a bit rough, it felt. Not perfect, just… nice? He could smell the faint scent of apples that somehow always surrounded Yamaguchi and he could feel just how soft his lips were. Maybe this kissing thing wasn’t so bad after all. It seemed like Yamaguchi didn’t mind it… Tsukishima could feel the boy’s hands on his waist and decided that he really should do this more often.

After a few more seconds, he realized that he also did need to, in fact, breathe, so he let his hands fall away and took a tentative step back. Yamaguchi looked a bit disappointed at the fact that Tsukki had backed away but he was also quite happy. The freckled boy cleared his throat, grinned at him and then without saying a single word, turned around and left.

His reaction caused Tsukishima to crack a small smile as he watched his boyfriend walk away to his own house. He soon closed the door and took out his phone.

~*~

As Yamaguchi arrived at his door, he heard his phone buzz. Who would even text him at this hour? He took out his phone and after reading the message, felt a smile grow on his face. Quickly typing back a response, he took out his keys and went into his house.

From: Tsukki~ <3

_that kiss hardly counted as a punishment you know_

To: Tsukki~ <3

♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

**Author's Note:**

> ayy sorry if they're ooc!! this is a very late bday gift for my beloved ray of sunshine (yamaugchi.tumblr.com) love ya bro!! anyway if u are wondering, barbie and the diamond castle is a thing that exists and i did Serious Research on it. come into my inbox and please talk to me about haikyuu im at blitzstones.tumblr.com


End file.
